


under the fake smile

by EvilAnimeWolf



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, assassin! karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAnimeWolf/pseuds/EvilAnimeWolf
Summary: The consent mischief, smile, laugh, that he showed. Could that be fake. Maybe it does, but could there be something else because of it, something deeper, darker. This is the story of a certain redhead as an assassin. Is he a person that everybody else thought he would be? Will his identity/job affect his relationship with the class? Or will he keep his secret from being revealed? (Assassin! Karma)*Cross posted on FF.net*





	under the fake smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first story, please enjoy!  
> P/s mochiKun only helps me at the drawing(sometime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin can bring fear and death to humans, in a way they least expect. They'll stain their hand with blood by taking people's lives which makes them evil. So they could live their life as a normal person, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first story, please enjoy!

“Hey, it’s been a long time I see.”

“Enough chit-chat let’s get down to business.”

Two man are talking with each other at a secluded cafe near the alley. Not many people would come here because of the location. There are a few customers there. It was a quiet morning.

 

Suddenly, the guy with suit was shot down, with a bullet and immediately died. There’s blood pouring down from the shot. The other man who was talking with him was shot down afterwards. One of the customers screamed, but it is too late. 

 

A figure who is standing at the opposite building disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes later, the cafe was soon filled with sirens.

 

“Target eliminated”

 

“Good job _Devil_ , your job here is done.”

“The payment has been transferred to your account.”

“It’s nice to work together with you.”

 

*Beep*

The phone ended. The assassin left the city, and went on his way. The massacre soon became the head news on Japan.

 

It’s just another typical day for the ‘ _Devil’_ assassin. A different lifestyle than your daily person, it’s a life of being an assassin. The everyday life of your daily assassin.

 

* * *

 

 After finished the job, the said assassin went to his house. The assassin’s house is big, no huge, it’s like a mansion (not that big).

 

People at this neighbourhood aren’t like your normal community, here everybody mind their own business. Mostly because the owners of the house are rich, if you do anything that doesn’t concern them, they wouldn’t bother you let even glance at you. Even if you killed someone they won’t even bother, because most owners here are Politician, mafia, businessman… It’s basely a quiet place.

 

“I’m home~” the assassin said after he entered his house. ‘What am I’m doing?’ ‘There obviously no one here’ He went to put his _stuff_ in a safe place. Of course, so nobody can find it, not even the police. It’s better to be safe than sorry, right?

 

He laid down on his bed. Sighing, he turned to the calendar. ‘3 months have already passed, huh?’

‘so it’s almost time’ the assassin smirked when he thought that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just an introduction of my story, if there are some mistakes in my story please tell me(mostly spelling than grammar) and English is not my first language. Please review!!
> 
> *Cross-posted on ff.net but have been banded*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This just the introduction of my story, if they are some mistakes in my story please tell me (mostly spelling than grammar >0< )!! And English is not my first language (but my class says I’m better than them…. But my spelling T-T) also please review!! *Will not be updated in FF.net cuz been banned*


End file.
